Imposible Amor
by kami-haruka
Summary: Y es que no importa cuando quisieran estar juntos, siempre la barrera del que dirán y el miedo a ser separados era más fuerte. SesshoRin


Imposible amor

(InuYasha Fanfiction)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera... No, no cambiaría nada ._. Inuyasha no tiene nada que deba cambiar xD

Nadie les aseguro que podrían ganar contra Naraku. Siendo que el lado vencedor tenía contados los fragmentos contra la perfección del fragmento que el demonio poseía. Pero tenían la seguridad de que logrando cumplir esa meta podrían vivir felices. Y así fue como paso, terminaron ganando y destruyendo aquella persona que solo traía el mal. Kagome no fue capaz de volver a la época antigua hasta después de un tiempo. Y al parecer decidió quedarse con el perro demonio. Incluso el monje y la exterminadora tuvieron un final feliz. Pero… ¿Qué le faltaba a esta historia para un hermoso final feliz? Algo típico de cuentos de hadas. Un romance aun más prohibido.

Aquel demonio completo de largos cabellos blancos, caminaba elegante por todos los lugares sin saber que sería de su vida ahora. Le había ganado a aquel que se había burlado de él. Eso le bastaba, pero ¿qué era lo que hacía antes de ello? ¿Qué era lo que haría ahora? Y es que Sesshomaru ya no se sentía igual. ¿Por haber conocido la bondad de los humanos? No, no era por eso. Pero si había alguien en su vida, alguien que lo hacía sentir completo y que le restaba importancia a los demás. Era aquella niña que había traído de la muerte, que por cierto, ya no era para nada una niña. Era una señorita con curvas denotadas, con su pequeña cintura y sus cabellos azabaches. El demonio sabía que aunque le atraía aquella pequeña, que para él jamás dejaría de ser una niña, no se metería jamás en sus decisiones por lo que la había dejado en la aldea humana para que se hiciera sacerdotisa pues en más de una ocasión se dio cuenta de sus fuertes poderes espirituales.

No se despidió de ella y aunque en ocasiones le llevaba regalos, ya no se veían tanto como le hubiera gustado. Había ocasiones en las que su mente lo llevaba al pasado. Y que veía a la pequeña corriendo alrededor de él, diciendo su nombre con alegría e interés desbordante. Cuando hizo todas aquellas preguntas que él no podía responder e incluso el momento en que mientras la niña dormía, aquel se atrevió a robarle un beso. Solo para asegurarse de que el primero de aquellos regalos no fuera dado a aquel mocoso que tanto odiaba. Pensar en que ellos estaban juntos en ese momento, le enfurecía. Sesshomaru no soportaba pensar que Rin… Que ella estuviera con ese humano que debió haber muerto. Aunque no estaba seguro de su relación, si sabía que él llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella. Era simple, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Pero nuevamente una interrogante apareció plantada en su rostro. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo haría para que los humanos se la devolvieran? ¿De qué forma burlaría a su orgullo para demostrarle a los demás lo muy interesado que se encontraba por ella? Todas esas preguntas aquejaban su mente a diario y no sabía que hacer. Se preguntaba… Se preguntaba seriamente, ¿cuándo había sido que su mundo se movía alrededor de ella? Y no tenía la respuesta. Era claro que cuando la niña estaba ahí no la veía más que como algo a lo que debía proteger. Pero cuando ella ya no estuvo más a su lado… Cuando ella ya no estuvo más, se dio cuenta de cuanto bien le hacía tenerla cerca. Sesshomaru, el gran Sesshomaru, se había enamorado de una humana.

Fue un día, cuando la visito, que aquella promesa le hizo desde el fondo de su corazón, pero con ningún interés visible. Ella parecía querer verlo más pues solo como un padre le encontraba parecido. Pero él quería algo que jamás tendría o al menos eso era lo que en ese momento pensaba.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?- Pregunto con su tranquila y suave voz, una dulce y empalagosa voz que ahora tenía de señorita. Su atractivo era celestial e incluso enfermizo a palabras del demonio, pero había algo que simplemente no dejaba de atraer su atención. Y era aquel broche que la chica tenía adornando su cabello, regalo de la última vez que se vieron, donde Sesshomaru le prometió que siempre vendría a verla.

-¿Si?- Dijo a respuesta a su pregunta, esperando paciente lo que fuera que ella dijera.

-¿Estará siempre conmigo?- Aquella pregunta venía con doble significado, la respuesta era una que ambos querían escuchar, porque Sesshomaru sabía que quería estar por siempre con ella aunque se tratara de una humana y su tiempo se fuera de prisa y Rin sabía que quería estar con aquel hombre porque desde pequeña estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Ahora era solamente vivir ese limitado amor. Era una llama incontenible que tampoco podía ser como los demás querían. No, no debía crecer más. Pero, orgulloso y egoísta, el demonio no podía cumplir con eso. Se acercó un poco a la chica y con un beso selló aquella pregunta.

Ya no eran necesarias las respuestas, las dudas y mucho menos los celos, porque ellos sabían que se pertenecían, fue tan fácil como pensar en el otro durante tanto tiempo. Y es que un amor tan maravilloso no podía permanecer al margen de los demás por la eternidad, como era de esperarse hubo un momento en que tanto amor no se pudo encerrar en un frasco de cristal. Era un intenso amor que para su suerte, a penas acaba de empezar…


End file.
